


Tonight. Forever.

by shadow_moon_90



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All Starks are alive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_moon_90/pseuds/shadow_moon_90
Summary: Sansa is ready to move on from her ex. She goes home for Rickon's graduation, hoping to rediscover the old Sansa before her life went to heel. Surrounded by her family she starts to feel good again, until she gets a little to close to Jon. Has he always been this handsome? Jon always thought Sansa was a pretty girl, beautiful even, but she has been off-limits for his entire life, but they way she looks at him now, makes it hard to stay away.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa stepped out of the plane in Winterfell. Finally, she breathed the cold, crisp air of the North. She loved school and living in Kings Landing but there was nothing like coming home, even if it was just for a week. Her baby brother Rickon was graduating high school and everyone came home to celebrate. although they lived apart, they always kept in touch.

Robb graduated college and lived in the Riverlands, he was engaged to Talissa and they are getting married in a couple of months. Jon joined the military and served on base at the Wall. Sansa moved to Kings Landing right after high school, Arya joined her the following year. They lived together for a couple of months, until Arya got accepted into a training program in Mareen with her boyfriend Gendry. Bran was attending college in the Neck; he had a girlfriend named Meera. And of course, Rickon was graduating this year, Sansa loved all her brothers, but she admittedly had a soft spot for Rickon. Their mother had fallen sick after his birth, leaving Sansa to care for him for weeks on her own, even when her mother recovered Sansa continued to dote on him.

Most randomly of all, the person she was closest to was Theon. Like Jon, her parents had taken him into their home years ago. All seven of them grew up together in Winterfell. After Theon’s father died, he moved back home and helped his sister with their shipping business, he worked on the routes to and from Kings Landing which meant he spent a couple days a week in the city. Whenever he was in town, he and Sansa would meet up, over the years they ended up becoming good friends. Theon even helped her move out of Joffrey’s place when they broke up.

She walked into the airport and looked around for Theon, he was going to wait for her and then they would drive to their house. As usual, she was the last to get in.

“Sansa!” Theon called from across the gate. Sansa waived and made her way through the crowd. She hugged him quickly “hey! I haven’t seen you in like two weeks!”

“yeah sorry, we had to rework the schedule to catch up, but I’ll be back next month, so you don’t miss me”

Sansa rolled her eyes and they made their way to Winterfell. The drive was nice, she didn’t realize how much she missed home.

Finally, they arrived, Sansa was excited to see everyone, she rushed out of the car to get her bags, but Theon stopped her “we should go inside, I’m sure everyone is waiting, we are the last ones in!”

“what about my bags?” Sansa whined, as usual she packed way too many

“just leave them, I had enough trouble getting them in!” he laughed “I’ll get Robb and Jon to help me later, I promise”

“fine! But you better not forget”

“when have I ever?” Theon said incredulously

“uuuummmm what about that time you _left me_ at the club so you could go home with some girl!?”

Theon laughed “that was _ONE_ time” he defended himself “plus you were with you-know-who, how was I supposed to know he was such an asshole?”

Sansa flicked him off and stuck out her tongue, “funny” she said dryly.

“sorry” he put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked to the door in step. Sansa laughed when Theon almost tripped. Before they could even knock, Robb opened the door “I thought I heard you two!” He said loudly and pulled Sansa from Theon’s arm and into a big bear hug.

The noise brought everyone out to meet them. Her mother got to her first, “Sansa, let me see you” Cat hugged Sansa so lovingly Sansa almost cried. Her father was next to hug her “hello, love” he kissed her forehead. 

Next was Talissa, Bran and Arya, after she hugged her sister, she waved at Gendry who was standing a couple feet away. Finally, Rickon came up to her “thought you weren’t coming” he hugged her tightly.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” She rustled his hair smothered him with kisses on his face and head until he was pulling away from her, but she held him tighter and laughed. 

“alright, alright, let me save you, Ricky, we gotta eat!” Robb pulled Rickon from Sansa arms and everyone followed to the kitchen where Cat was setting up. Theon and Jon teased Rickon as he passed by.

“oh hey, Jon!” Sansa smiled “sorry, I almost didn’t see you!” she nudged his shoulder “how have you been?”

“good, just working. You?”

“I’m Ok, happy to be home” she smiled sadly. Jon meant to tell her he was sorry; he had heard how things ended with Joffrey, but she was gone before he could say anything else.

++++

Later that night, Theon texted Sansa

T: you down for a midnight snack?

S: meet you there in 5 😊

They met in the kitchen while the rest of the family slept “do you think a whole box of lemon squares is too much for one sitting?”

“I think you’re good” he teased

“we should watch a movie! A sad one!”

“what? No! you’ll wake the whole house plus I hate sad movies, Sans”

“we can watch it in your room, mine’s too close to my parents”

“yeah… lets watch it in _my_ room so Robb can _murder_ me when he catches us”

Sansa giggled “oh come on, Theon, you can’t seriously be scared of Robb, one he is with Talissa, and second he wouldn’t wake up if a train passed through here”

“uuuggghhhh! Fine!”

They picked up their snacks and headed snuck into Theon’s room. Sansa chose the sappiest movie she could find. Theon fell asleep halfway through while Sansa cried through the last hour of the stupid movie.

Jon woke up and heard muffled sounds from Theon’s room next door. What the hell was going on? He opened Theon’s door and saw Sansa crying on his bed with him passed out next to her. He felt rage explode from inside of him as he lunged at Theon.

Theon woke up with Jon’s hands around his neck “what the fuck?” he croaked

“Jon! Jon! Jon! let him go! you’re gonna wake everyone up!” she hissed at him and tried uselessly to pull Jon off Theon

“why are you crying!?, why are you even here?!” Jon asked her but wouldn’t turn his eyes from Theon.

“Jon, please! calm down! we were watching a movie” she took the laptop and showed it to him “it’s just a stupid movie, it’s sad! And the dog dies and I – …” Jon let go of Theon’s throat

“Jeez, Jon!” Theon’s voice was harsh from his windpipe almost being crushed “Sansa always cries in sad movies, man, we weren’t doing anything else”

Jon realized what an ass he was being “Are you sure you’re Ok, Sansa?”

“yeaa Jon. I’m fine please go back to bed”

Jon mumbled some sort of apology and left the room.

Sansa looked at Theon “Oh my God, Theon are you ok? He almost killed you!” she rushed over and checked his throat

Theon laughed and pulled her hands away from his neck “I’m fine, Sansa, I’ve been fighting with Jon and Robb since we were kids… _aaaaannnndddd_ I think it’s only fair to point out that, _I TOLD YOU SO_ , I told you this would happen! Next time… just listen to me, I know everything”

If Theon had time to crack jokes Sansa figured he was ok.

“to my credit, it wasn’t _technically_ Robb we had to worry about _sooooo_ we can call it even” she raised her eyebrows

“Goodnight Sansa”

She laughed “night!” she left his room and made it to her own bed. 

+++++++

She woke up early the next morning. Why did she stay up so late? She turned over in her bed and buried her face in the pillow, trying to fall asleep again but it was no use. Coffee. I need coffee, she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and put a pot on, she waited for it to brew, drop by drop, her mind drifting to the last time she did this. She was in Joffrey’s apartment; he had passed out drunk _again_ the night before, stupidly, she thought preparing coffee for him would be good. She was wrong. Joffrey woke up, stormed into the kitchen yelling at her, calling her stupid and thoughtless. It had been something of a habit for the last few months, escalating every time. But this time was a different, Joffrey was still buzzing or high from whatever he was on the night before, he started throwing anything he could get his hands on at her. Sansa tried to calm him down, but it only infuriated him, until all she could do was run. She almost made it out the door the first time, but he caught her, she remembered his hands on her throat and worse when they tore at her clothes. The second he was distracted she kneed him in the stomach as hard as she could and ran for the door. She made it to the lobby and called the police. She remembered calling Theon to go get her from the police station.

“Hey” she heard Jon voice behind her

“Hey…”

“ummm, listen, I’m sorry about yesterday…”

“yeaa, that was _something_ …” Sansa could see Jon felt bad about it, so she let up “but its ok, I’m sorry we woke you, I forgot you were a light sleeper”

Jon smiled; it was rare sight, but Sansa found herself really liking it. She and Jon were never close as kids, she remembered him being serious, the only times she ever saw him laugh was with Robb or Arya. So, it felt special when he smiled with her. Growing up, she thought Jon didn’t necessarily like her, probably because she wasn’t like Arya or the boys. who preferred fighting and training, so she kept her distance?

One by one, the whole house woke up, Cat and Sansa made French toast and bacon, which was Rickon’s favorite. Sansa cut up bananas and pulled out the powdered sugar to make Rickon’s plate extra special “Sansa, you spoil him _too_ much” her mother said. “we could have just made pancakes with less fuss”

Sansa smiled “Mom, I do not spoil him _that_ much, I would argue it’s _just_ enough! Plus, this is a special occasion for him” Cat rolled her eyes, there was no sense in arguing this point with Sansa

“Mom is right, you know?” Arya chimed in grabbing bacon from the plate

“hey! You’ll get your turn” Sansa slapped her sister’s hand lightly and tried to take back the bacon, but Arya shoved it in her mouth immediately.

“what are we arguing about this morning?” Robb asked from across the room

“Sansa spoiling Rickon” Arya said before Sansa could say anything

“oh, that’s definitely true!” Robb confirmed

“one hundred percent” Theon laughed

“yep” even Bran agreed, which put the final nail in the coffin for Sansa’s argument.

“whatever” Sansa pouted “you guys are… just… crazy… and wrong!” she announced as she took Rickon’s plate to him

“don’t listen to them Sans!” Rickon gave her a smile and hug, it was enough for Sansa.

++++

After breakfast, Jon knocked on Theon’s door “can I come in?”

“as long as you not here to finish the job”

“yeah, sorry about that” Jon stood awkwardly in Theon’s doorway, clearly having more to say “+are you… _with_ … her?”

Theon thought about teasing Jon, but he knew when to push and when to back down.

“look, it’s not like that, we are just friends, we hang out sometimes, she is a good girl, you know?”

“she never gave you the time of day before… Does Robb even know you hang out?”

“he knows enough, he is cool with it, even thanked me when I helped her move out from her ex’s apartment”

“I heard, how’d all of that go down anyway? Robb didn’t elaborate much”

“honestly, I don’t blame him, it was real messed up… when I picked her up from the station, she was so scared, she had marks on her arms and throat. It was bad.” Theon got sad and Jon regretted asking, he felt like he could beat the little shit to death if he had him in front of him

“anyway” Theon continued “I helped her move out the next day… but the kid is _bad_ news, man, his parents paid for him to get out the next day, it wasn’t even 24 hours before the kid was out free again”

“you think he is still a problem?” Jon asked

“I don’t know, I mean, she has a restraining order against him, but if it were up to me, I’d take her out of the city” Theon left the conversation at that

+++++++

Everyone got dressed to see Rickon graduate, Sansa wore a blush pink oversized sweater, thick black leggings, boots and her favorite coat. She wore her hair up in a neat bun, a couple stands framing her face and big earrings. She went simple with her make-up, winged eyeline and a matte lip.

At the ceremony, they cheered for Rickon when he walked across the stage, threw confetti and balloons, after everyone met up at the restaurant to celebrate. Cat had organized a small party, the restaurant was a nice place, all Rickon’s friends were there, and some families her parents had been close too for ages. A live band played music, everyone danced and drank a little too much, but it was a good time. Towards the end of the night, the band played a slow song and Sansa found herself alone at the table with Jon, even Arya had left with Gendry for a moment of privacy no doubt.

Jon remembered Sansa loved to dance but he hated it, he thought about leaving the table, but would it be worse to leave her along just there. His mind went through a million scenarios but finally he convinced himself to go for it

“Hey Sans, you wanna dance?

Sansa was a little bit taken aback, she knew Jon _hated_ dancing, he was probably asking her out of pity, but it was one of the nicest things anyone had done for her in a while. 

“umm yeah, that’d be great”

He stood and they walked to the dance floor, once they settled on a spot, Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon’s neck and another in his hand. He circled her waist until she was tucked into his side. It was a little awkward at first, but they continued to sway to the music, until all Sansa could see was Jon. Had he always been his handsome? His dark curly hair was pulled back, she could see the specks of grey in his eyes, his beard was full making him look years older than she remembered, her eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips.

Jon never held Sansa so close, and never for this long. He could count the freckles on her neck from here. He focused on the way her red hair looked against her alabaster skin, bright blue eyes he could drown in, her floral perfume, her slender waist in his arms, he wished this song could go on forever.

Sansa rested her head on Jon’s shoulder, pressing herself closer to him. It was the longest and shortest song of her life. When it was over, she felt his arms release her, she missed them almost immediately. But he smiled softly at her and he was about to lean in to say something when Rickon decided to give an end-of-the-night-impromptu speech. He thanked his parents, siblings, and his friends, everyone clapped and went started to make their way home.

Sansa decided to ride home with Theon, he was pretty much the only person she could _maybe_ confess her weird feelings about Jon too. As usual, Theon was way ahead of her.

“sooooo, what was _that_?”

“what?” Sansa feigned ignorance

“you know what!” he laughed “you and Snow there at the end? Dancing? Eye-fucking each other? Sound familiar?”

“uuuuggghhhh” Sansa covered her face with her hands “I don’t know! I don’t know! It so weird!! I mean, we are talking about Jon here, we grew up together, isn’t that weird?!”

“well ---”

“doesn’t he have a girlfriend anyway?” she interrupted

“no… they broke up”

Sansa could tell Theon had that stupid ‘I-caught-you’ grin on his face without turning to see his face.

“it’s probably nothing, and I’m drowning in a glass of water like a weirdo…” she rolled her eyes

“look, Sans, for what it’s worth, Jon is a good guy, and I’ve never known him to make googly eyes at any girl he wasn’t actually into. And the way he was looking at you tonight… well it doesn’t take a genius”

“I don’t know… what if you’re wrong?”

Theon pretended to be offended “lucky for you, I’m never wrong” He turned off the car and turned to face her “seriously though, you might want to consider taking a chance, you never know… Plus if it doesn’t work out, Robb will _definitely_ kick his ass and at least that will be fun… Especially for me” he teased

+++

Sansa showered and changed into her pajamas for the night, but she couldn’t get Jon out of her mind. She tossed and turned in her bed, checked her phone, got up, checked her phone again. It was useless.

She made her way to the kitchen to grab water and sweets, she could always watch another movie until her brain melted or something. She got up to get her favorite snacks out of the pantry, but Jon was already there. She should probably turn back around and go back to her room, leave this whole situation alone. She decided it was now or never.

“looking for anything in particular?” she called out behind him.

“oh hey, not really, well actually I don’t know, recommend anything?”

“that depends… are you more of a sweets-guy or junk food guy? Sans stepped closer to him, both standing in the doorway of the pantry.

“uummm I’ll go with sweets”

“hmm, smart man” she smiled and stepped into the pantry. She grabbed chocolate, marshmallows and graham cookies “I think this will do” she handed him the ingredients and grabbed two plates and the lighter from the counter.

She made them each a smore, melting them with the lighter. “perfection” she said and handed him one.

Jon laughed and took the smore from the plate. He watched her as she ate hers, God she was so beautiful, he thought. Sansa felt Jon’s eyes on her while they ate in silence, it should have made her uncomfortable, but it was having other effects on her. Was it hot in here?

Jon had chocolate on the corner of his mouth, she laughed “you have something on your face, you know?”

“what!? Where?” Jon ran his hand down his face slightly embarrassed

Sansa put her thumb on the corner of his mouth “Right. Here” she kept her hand on his face, waiting for him to make a move. Her blue eyes searched his, she could almost see the storm brewing behind his grey eyes. He wanted her, that much was clear, but could he have her? Because he didn’t think he could have her only for a night and go back to his life.

“Sansa—”

His thoughts evaporated when she pressed her lips to his. Kissing Jon was everything she had imagined and more, his lips were full, his beard scratched her skin lightly, his hands tangled in her hair, making her a little more desperate with every passing second. She could hear him groan when she bit his lip lightly, feel him shiver when her fingers grazed the nape of his neck, his muscles tighten when she pressed herself to his body. Fuck. She was going to kill him with just this moment, he had to catch his breath.

“I don’t know if we should do this”

“why?”

“because, we’re like family”

“ _like_ ”

“I know” he closed his eyes and pinched his nose with his fingers “but what would your parents think? Robb? Arya?”

Sansa felt her heart shatter, she had been sure Jon liked her back… maybe she misread the entire night, how could she be so stupid? This is what she gets for putting herself out there, _again_.

“My parents. Robb. Arya. Everyone in this damn house has their own lives… nothing is going to happen just because you and I kissed” her embarrassment turned quickly to anger

“Its easy for you to say, they’ll never turn you away”

“they would never turn you away either, don’t be ridiculous!”

“don’t be so fucking stupid!”

Angry tears burned in her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall “fuck you”

Jon was angry but he regretted yelling at her “Sans—I didn’t mean—”

“what!? What _didn’t_ you mean? To kiss me? Or to be an asshole?”

Jon didn’t say anything, trying to regain his composure, how could this woman affect him so? Sansa was seething with anger at this point, she wanted to stick knife in Jon and twist it, make him feel as bad as she did.

“you know, I thought you were different, but you’re just like him”

Jon felt all the air leave his lungs “do you think I’m Joffrey?”

“I can’t tell the difference, to be honest”

Jon stepped closer to her, he was angry, hurt, turned on, sad, confused, _everything_ all at once. He looked at Sansa intently

“I can’t do this, because I couldn’t walk away from you after one night, I couldn’t pretend this never happened… I’d want more, I’d want all of you” It was the most honest thing he had said to anyone in a long time,

“you’re right, you want forever..., and I just wanted tonight”

She walked away; two hearts broken.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon really struggle with how they left things off. They both plan to stay away from each other but they cant stay away ;)

3 months later, Sansa is packing her things to go back to Winterfell for Robb’s wedding. She is extremely happy for her brother and Talissa, they deserve every single happiness. However, going back to Winterfell means seeing Jon again. They haven’t spoken at all since that night, but it seems like all she can think about _is_ that night, how they fucked it all up. Her thoughts are interrupted by a text from Talissa

T: hey Sansa! Sorry for the change of plans, we are moving the rehearsal to Thursday… I think Arya has to fix something in town on Friday, so we switched it up

T: will you be in Winterfell by then?

S: don’t stress! I’ll be there all week 😊

T: I’m trying! Thanx lovely

++++

Back home, Jon is also gathering his things for the week ahead. Since that night with Sansa, he has been a mess, can’t concentrate, can’t sleep, definitely can’t think of a single thing that doesn’t involve Sansa. He wished he could have taken the chance she offered him, he would have loved her better, but mainly he wished he hadn’t hurt her and that she wasn’t so damn cold when she returned the favor.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sansa arrived in Winterfell, everything was the same, except her, last time she was here she couldn’t wait to get home and see everyone. Now, she wished she could be invisible the entire week. At least she would only have to deal with Jon for half the week.

She spent the first half of the week with Cat and Talissa getting the final details ready for the wedding. Thursday was the official rehearsal; Friday she and Arya were planning an impromptu bachelorettes night for Talissa (hence the reason for Arya lame excuse) and Saturday the wedding.

Jon flew in on Thursday. His flight was a little late, so he met up with everyone at the rehearsal. Robb had chosen him as his best man, he was paired up with Talissa’s maid of honor, Tyene, a pretty Dornish girl. Sansa and Arya were bridesmaids, Theon and Sansa were supposed to be paired up, but Arya refused to be paired with a stranger. In the end, she was paired with Theon, leaving Sansa with Harry, one of Robb’s friends from the Riverlands. He was handsome, tall and blonde. Maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad.

Jon stepped into the rehearsal, his eyes finding Sansa almost immediately. She was beautiful, her hair was pulled back from her face, blue eyes sparkling, a red lip and a black dress that left sections of her shoulders, back and waist exposed, perfect as ever.

Robb calls him over first, pulling him out of his trance and greeting him with a big old grin from ear to ear. Jon has never seen Robb so happy; he congratulated him and says hello to the rest. Until he comes across Theon and Sansa in the back, whispering to each other.

“hey Jon, how you been?” Theon asks while giving him a quick hug

“good, thanks” Jon lies, unsure what or if he should say anything to Sansa,

Sansa keeps quiet for a moment. Theon raising his eyebrows at her. Fine, she will give in but not before downing her glass of champagne.

“hey Jon, good to see you” she finally says

“yeah, you too, you look – good” Jon says sheepishly

Theon tries and fails to hide a laugh, at least someone is amused “well…” Theon laughs “I’m going to check out the bar, let you two kids catch up” He turns to leave but Sansa stops him

“no, its okay, I have to help mother with the caterers anyway” she turns and leaves. This was going to be a long night.

“SO.” Theon starts to say “that went well”

“shut up”

“fuckin hell Jon! you messed up bad, what were you thinking?”

“me?! Did she tell you what she said to me?”

“yeah… but come on, what did you expect? you rejected her—”

“I didn’t”

“well she _felt_ like you did, I mean, what were you thinking man” Theon laughed for real now, no longer trying to hold it in “listen, you blew your chance, that’s true. 100 percent facts—”

“you’re not helping”

“ _buuuut_ , she is really torn up about the whole thing, so I don’t know, must mean something right?”

++++

The rest of the night drags on for Jon, he wants to talk to Sansa alone, apologize to her, beg her if that’s what it takes. It doesn’t help that he has to sit across from her and that idiot, Harry, who spends the entire fucking dinner hitting on her. All Jon can do is grind his teeth whenever Sansa laughs with Harry, he isn’t even funny. Sansa doesn’t miss the twitch in Jon’s jaw whenever Harry talks, she should back off and be the bigger person, try not to upset him further, but all she wants to do _is_ upset Jon, make him loose control.

Dinner goes on until almost one in the morning, when it’s over, Harry stayed by her side and insisted on walking her all the way to the car, but thankfully her father interrupted them. Sansa was relieved to be honest; Jon wasn’t watching so there wasn’t any point to keep up the charade. She wrapped her arm around her father’s arm and walked with him to the car, he looked so happy to have her near. Cat smiles when she sees them. Her father opens the door to the car, and she gets in, she is about to settle in when she hears her father call Jon’s name across the lot.

“love, make room for Jon” Ned asked Sansa

“I thought he was riding with Robb” Sansa protested

“No, I told him to come with us, since he had to take a lyft here”

“Right” Sansa scooted over to the edge of the car. She saw Jon jog over to the car and Ned patted Jon on the back when he made it to the car. Jon opened the door and saw Sansa

“oh, sorry, I thought you were with Theon”

“Rickon and Bran are riding with him” Sansa said simply and moved her purse so Jon could sit.

The drive back was long, Cat and Ned spoke about the wedding, how happy Robb looked and what they still needed to fix before Saturday, Sansa and Jon occasionally chiming in. The drive was almost 2 hours away from their house, and Sansa had been up since 4 am getting everything ready, she fell asleep in the car.

She was so tired she couldn’t open her eyes, groggily she heard voices talking over her, her mother first

“don’t wake her, my poor girl, she has been up since god knows when, you know how she is…”

“I’ll take her in, just let me help you with the things in the trunk” Ned said

“I can take her” Jon offered

“oh, that would be lovely Jon, I doubt your fath—Ned could make it to the door” Cat said.

Sansa felt strong arms pull her gently from the car, he cradled her in his chest, she could smell his cologne and skin, it was uniquely Jon. She lazily laid her hand on his chest so she could feel his heart thump underneath her palm, it felt like it was dream.

Jon carried Sansa to her room and laid her on her bed, he stared at her for a minute. He touched her hair gently; it was like holding fire and not being burned. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before he left her room.

++++++++++

Sansa woke up, she hadn’t slept that well in weeks. She could hear people talking from the kitchen. She remembered being in Jon’s arms last night but wasn’t sure if it was a dream. She went to the bathroom, she was still wearing the dress and make up from yesterday “shit” she mumbled to herself, it wasn’t a dream.

She washed her face and teeth, changed and went to the kitchen.

“good morning, your highness!” Arya called out

Sansa rolled her eyes “funny”

“what did I miss?” Robb said

“Sansa fell asleep after the party and Jon _carried_ her from the car to her bedroom” Arya laughed, and Robb’s eyes widened “I thought slavery was abolished years ago!” Arya punched Jon in the stomach

Sansa felt herself blush

“that’s quite enough Arya” Cat said through a smile “your father asked Jon to take her, maybe 15 years ago he could have done it himself” Cat kissed Ned and laughed

“I could still do it” Ned mumbled to Rickon when Cat left

+++++++++++++++++

After breakfast, Sansa went back to her room to shower, when she got out, she called Talissa and surprised her with the party she had planned. They would get dressed in her house and eat, then Sansa had called a party bus to take them bar hoping around town. She had everything ready food and games while the hung out and a whole mess of masks for everyone.

Talissa was excited and grateful, she didn’t have a lot of family in Westeros and was moved by the surprise.

Sansa went to get Arya from her room, but she found her playing video games with Gendry, Rickon and Bran while Robb, Jon and Theon waited to play winner

“Arya, the party is starting soon, can you help me get the food?”

“uuuugggghhh” Arya whined “fine”

“what party are we talking about?” Robb asked

“a GIRLS party” Sansa clarified.

“wooow that sounds fun, can we go?” Theon asked

“nooooo! it’s a girls party! Why would you want to go?”

“because _girls_ ” Theon said, “where are you going anyway?”

“just out, we got a party bus and it stops at a couple of places” Sansa said

“oh my god, a party bus?!” Robb jumped up, “come on Sans, let us go! at least on the bus and then we can hit different bars downtown”

Sansa rolled her eyes “I don’t know, let me ask Tyese, if Talisa doesn’t mind, I guess you could ride with us”

++++++++++++++++++++  
Sansa wore a short green jumper and nude heels, her hair was down in messy waves instead of her usual polished look, a winged eyeliner and brown matte lip, her signature look when she went out in Kings Landing. Any time Jon saw her, he thought she couldn’t possibly look more beautiful, but he was wrong every time. She had a distinctive sexy look tonight, a little wilder than her usual look.

Jon wore black pants, boots, and a black button-down shirt rolled up at the sleeves, classic and very sexy, Sansa thought. Inexplicably she smiled at him from across the room, for a second forgetting she was mad at him. But she really couldn’t stay mad at him looking the way he did tonight.

Sansa had invited Talissa’s friends who were able to make it to the wedding, plus a couple of other girls that were going to the wedding. With the boys tagging along it was about twenty people on the bus. Their host was lively, funny and poured drinks that were way too strong, but it kept the party moving.

She found herself sitting next to Jon on their way downtown. She didn’t say much to him at first, but his leg kept brushing up against hers and after a couple of drinks she found herself leaning in. The bus was modern, elegant except for the stripper poles, the music was loud, and it was dark, except for the neon lights that flashed on loop with the beat.

Jon leaned into Sansa’s ear “you look good tonight”

Sansa heard him but wanted to hear it again, she leaned in closer “what?! I can’t hear you”

Jon moved dangerously close to her, his breath caressing the edge of her neck when he spoke “you look good”

She smiled “thank you, so do you” she touched his hair lightly and he smiled back at her.

Once they were downtown, their host poured a last drink for all, they toasted and cheered for the bride and groom. The bus would pick them up in the same spot at 2AM. The girls hit up a nightclub on the south side of downtown, and the boys went to the northside.

Sansa danced with her friends all night, even Arya had a good time! She took shots with Talissa and a few more with Arya. They laughed at stupid things and when the club closed, they held hands and walked back to the bus, a clear indication they had both drank way too much. Everyone was drunk by the time they reached the bus. Jon struggled to get himself and Robb get on the damn bus, once inside he looked around for Sansa, she was in the corner talking to stupid Harry.

He walked directly up to them and sat on the other of Sansa. She giggled when he plopped down.

“you good, Johnny?” she teased

“yeah, what about you?” he looked at her, her lids were heavy and eyes a little glazed, same as his

She just nodded in response

“what about your little friend, here, is he good?”

Sansa turned to look at Harry, he had already passed out with the drink in his hand, Sansa laughed as she nudged the blond next to her “no I don’t think he is good” she laughed again this time getting closer to Jon. She was so close to his mouth, she instinctively ran her finger across his lips, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, not a real kiss but not exactly innocently either.

Tyese interrupted them shortly, slurring her words “Sansa, don’t sit down! The party is still going! Come dance with us” she pulled Sansa off her seat. Jon looked up at her from his seat, she was like an angel in neon lights.

The music changed to a slower beat and smoke made the whole bus foggy, Jon kept looking at her from his seat, like she was everything to him. Suddenly, Sansa felt brave, she smiled at Jon and dropped her head back, while she swayed to the music slow, her arms came up to her air and moved down her body slow, turning her body so her could see more of her. Her dance wasn’t rowdy or anything, but it was so provocative, hands down the sexiest thing Jon had ever seen.

When the song finished, she sat next to him again. Jon was at a loss for words for a while. He cleared his throat “that was… something”

She smiled “tell me about your night..., did you guys do anything that might get you in trouble...?”

They stayed talking and laughing for the entire ride back home, dropping people off at their hotels or houses until finally they were back home. They thanked their host and got of the bus, Jon in front of Sansa so he could help her, when she got to the last step, she paused

“my feet hurt, carry me… please” she smiled at him

“ok” he signaled her to come to his arms

“I think piggyback is better”

Jon laughed and turned around so she could jump on his back.

Theon and Gendry helped Robb who was hammered off the bus and took him to bed. While Jon carried Sansa to her room, once in her room, she bit him at the nape of his neck

“wow, is that the thanks I get?” he whispered as he threw her on the bed

She laughed and sat up on the edge of the bed looking up at him

“hm, I don’t know, what would you want from me?”

Everything. Jon thought in his head. He laughed and knelt before her, grabbed her hands and kissed them “you’re welcome Sansa” he stood and left her room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, everyone slept in, the hangover wasn’t too bad plus they had the entire day to get ready. Cat made breakfast as usual and the girls went to get their hair and make up done for the wedding. Sansa, Arya and Tyene wore different bridesmaids’ dresses in the same shade of lilac Talissa had chosen. Sansa dress was a halter dress with an open back, she wore her hair down in an elegant wave. The boys wore grey suits and white shirts, a classic look.

The wedding was beautiful, they were married beneath the Weirwood tree in Northern fashion. After they exchanged vows, Sansa congratulated the couple and Robb gave Sansa the biggest hug, like when they were kids, she cried like a baby. The reception was in Winterfell, a huge tent had been set up for the party. It was all so beautiful.

She danced with her brothers and Theon, Harry asked her to dance a couple of times, she accepted to be nice, but it was sort of miserable to be around him. Her eyes were always looking for Jon, and he was always looking right back whenever their eyes met.

After the cake was served, she got a call from her lawyer who was working her case against Joffrey, it seemed like a lifetime ago she had even been with him. She decided to take the call from inside the house. She called her lawyer back from her room. He let her know she got a good judge, one not owned by the Lannister’s, so it was likely Joffrey would do time. She was so relieved to hear it, tears sprung in her eyes almost automatically.

“good news?” Jon asked

She turned around wiping a tear away from her face

“hey hey hey what’s wrong?” Jon cupped her face so gently

“it was my lawyer, he said Joffrey would probably do time in jail for… everything that happened”

Hearing his name made him furious but he sought to control that rage “that’s great news” Jon pushed her hair lightly away from her face “if it were up to me, I’d never let anyone hurt you”

“I’m sorry” she closed her eyes “for what I said, it was so stupid, and you didn’t deserve it”

“if that’s the way you feel… you don’t have to be sorry… “

Sansa put her hands over his “it’s not how I feel, every time I’m near you… it becomes more and more clear… I want you. Tonight. Forever. Anything. Everything” she was breathless at the end of her confession.

Jon kissed her then, softly but no less urgently. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his bottom lip. His hands moved to her back; his touch hot against her cold skin. He pushed against her, stepping further until her back hit the wall. His mouth moved down to her neck; his knee pushed her legs apart so she could rub herself against him. She was breathing hard at this point “please Jon”

“please, what?” he kissed her mouth again through words

“I just… want you… to… take me”

He flipped her around, and she pushed her ass into his crotch so there was no question about what she wanted him to go. “fuck, Sans”

His hands came up to grab her tits, messaging them, trying to memorize how they felt in his hands. She moaned in response. And started lifting her dress so it bunched up at her waist, she turned to watch him look at her hungrily. “take off your pants, Jon”

He unblocked his pants and boxers so they fell below his knees, and he peeled off her underwear so he could see the paradise between her legs that awaited him. He wanted to kneel and taste her for hours, make her scream, but neither she nor he could wait that long, right now.

He rubbed himself against her to add a little lubrication before he went in, when he lined himself up at her entrance, he had to ask, “are you sure about this?”

“yes… keep going”

He pushed in slowly, his cock stretching her walls as he went in deeper, he grunted with pleasure “Sans, you’re perfect. So tight, so wet”

“shit, keep going… keep going”

He pushed all the way in, in one fast motion, Sansa moaned loud. Hopefully there was no one home. He grabbed her hips and fucked her hard and fast. He watched is cock disappear into her cunt over and over, while she repeated his name like a prayer, he felt her start to shake around him, her pussy taking him further and tighter, she was about to cum. “cum for me, baby” he whispered in her ear. It was like he gave her body permission. She came hard, a soundless cry escaping her lips and a white-hot explosion behind her eyelids. He kept ramming into her as she came down, chasing his own relief. He found it soon after her, shooting his seed inside of her.

When they both came down, she pulled her dress down and picked up her underwear from off the floor. He put his pants back on and fixed his shirt, she went to the restroom to straighten up. She looked in the mirror, that was hands-down the best sex she ever had, she was expecting it to be good but was a thousand percent better than she ever thought.

She got out of the restroom to find Jon fixing his tie and looking at her sheepishly, like he didn’t just fuck her brains out. She stepped closer

“that was… amazing”

Jon laughed softly “You. Are amazing”

“is it too soon to call that the best sex of my life?”

“no” he wrapped his arms around her waist “but. There are _other_ things we can do to compare”

“hmmm, I like the sound of that”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in my head, the slow song playing on the party bus is "TASTE" by RYHE


End file.
